


Play Games

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves Sherlock an invitation to play games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Games

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st double drabble. WooHoo!

When Sherlock saw the shoes sitting on the stairs that lead up to John’s bedroom his eyes lit up, he knew he and John were going to play games, wonderful, naughty games, games that involved whips and chains and beautiful pain.

Sherlock moved slowly, carefully up the steps. Halfway up when he reached the shoes, he stopped and undressed, letting his clothes fall where they would, before he scooped up the shoes and studied them. They were shiny, polished steel, with a wide strap that wrapped around the ankle like a hand cuff and high heels that would force him to stand on his toes. They were wicked and lovely and Sherlock thought they were just gorgeous. John would slide them on his feet, tighten the straps until then bit into his skin, and lock them in place. He closed his eyes and moaned at the thought.

   “Sherlock,” John called from the top of the stairs “come play.”

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up into ones that blazed hot with lust before moving toward his lover, shivering with anticipation. He and john were going to play games, wonderful, naughty games, games that involved whips and chains and beautiful pain.


End file.
